phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension)
Perry the Platypus, or Platyborg, is the former general of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's army of Norm Bots, and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Perry the Platypus. He is the secondary antagonist Of Phineas And Ferb: Across The 2nd Dimension. Early life At least five years prior to the 1st Dimension citizens' arrival, Perry was adopted by Phineas and Ferb. The fact that whether or not he was adopted from an O.W.C.A. animal shelter, therefore making him a secret agent, is never fully mentioned within the film, though the tie-in comic "Dawn of the Platyborg!" (originally published in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine) does indeed show him to be an agent of O.W.C.A. One day, he was called in by the Agency to stop Doofenshmirtz in his plot to unleash his army of Norm Bots to take over the Tri-State Area. However, being far more intelligent and devious than the Agency thought, Doofenshmirtz manages to defeat Perry, and uses his trap to transform a helpless Perry into a ruthless cyborg dubbed Platyborg, and then commanded him to lead the Norm Bots to invade the Tri-State Area and conquer it. After the takeover was a complete success, Platyborg spent the recent years having no memory of his past owners, instead serving as Doofenshmirtz's loyal second-in-command and general. Perry's defeat also allowed Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene to capture 25 more of his fellow agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family. Present life Platyborg was responsible for exposing his 1st Dimension counterpart's double life when he nearly attacked Phineas and Ferb under Doofenhsmirtz's orders, forcing Perry to protect his owners from him. The trio narrowly escaped Platyborg when he got run over by a bus, but returned by way of taxi. He was also alongside the two Doofenshmirtzes when they and the Norm bots ambushed Phineas, Ferb, and the Resistance. However, he was distracted by Major Monogram taking a shower via Perry's wrist communicator while the gang made their escape. Later in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg engaged in another fight with Perry on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, but Perry had the advantage by wearing an armor of sports equipment. Platyborg soon got his sharp tail stuck in the power box, electrocuting him on contact. Soon after Doofenshmirtz was defeated and arrested while the Norm Bots are destroyed, Platyborg rose again, but was no longer evil; his evil was "fried out of him" by his electrocution. He returned to the 2nd Dimension as Phineas and Ferb's pet once again (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Following Doofenshmirtz's imprisonment and the Norm Bots' destruction, Platyborg felt happy to be reunited with his family again. He later finds a secret bunker filled with sports equipment, which the kids of Danville later use to reinvigorate their desire for sports. However, the glee is cut short when Platyborg is captured by several animal cyborgs sent by Charlene. Eventually, the Resistance managed to rescue Platyborg, and Candace wants to bring Charlene in. To that point, Candace forces Doofenshmirtz to help her find Charlene's penthouse, and has Phineas and Perry to follow along. Eventually, after reaching Charlene's penthouse, Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg soon learned that both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene had pretended to be divorced because of the advantages over if they had done so, such as tax advantages and garage sales. Having expected their arrival, Charlene sets her animal cyborgs to capture the three and imprison them, freeing Doofenshmirtz. However, Ferb manages to release the three by pretending that he was captured and transformed into a cyborg by Charlene, allowing the Resistance to finally infiltrate into Charlene's penthouse. During the battle between the Resistance and the animal cyborgs, Platyborg helped Ferb fight against Pandaborg, sending the evil panda to be crushed by a falling pillar. After Candace manages to defeat Charlene in combat, she has Platyborg and the other animal cyborgs (who were freed from their evil programming by the Resistance) to hold both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene at gunpoint, preparing to take them both into custody. However, this was foiled by the couple's daughter Vanessa, who tricked Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Platyborg continued resuming his life with his family in peace. ("Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension") Personality As the Platyborg, Perry possessed only one emotion as part of his functioning: loyalty towards Doofenshmirtz. A powerful warrior, his skills and efficiency in combat are identical to that of the 1st Dimension Perry's. However, he has a built-in jetpack, can zap people with lasers, and can turn his left hand into a mace and back again. He is willing to exterminate anything that serves as an obstacle to him or to Doofenshmirtz. Eventually, after Doofenshmirtz was defeated, Perry was relieved of his evil programming and possibly reverted to being the Flynn-Fletcher's pet, being selfless and protective like the original Perry. Physical appearance Once physically identical to the Perry of the 1st Dimension, Perry's body now mostly consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, a red baseball hat, and a robotic blue left eye. Skills and abilities Being a cyborg in general, Platyborg's body consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings for flying, a robotic blue left eye for pinpoint accuracy to shoot against targets, and a blade fitted on his beaver tail to slice off any armor from his enemies. He also has robotic hands than can transform into a variety of different weapons which he sees fit to use in combat; one example is when he retracted shotguns to shoot down one of the cart's wheels to prevent the original Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher kids from escaping. Another time was when he retracted a spinning double mace in his first fight against Perry. Also, just like his original counterpart, Platyborg is very strong in combat, as he proved to be a match against the original Perry during 2nd Doof's invasion of the original Tri-State Area. In the Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD), on the second dimension menu, The platyborg appears to be able to shoot a holographic laser out of his "Scope Eye". But this was never shown in the movie, so it is unlikely, since he just shot the laser to reveal the Second Dimension Bonus Features. In Phineas and Ferb Across The Second Dimension: The Video Game DS Version, A large, Rapidfire cannon pops out of his shoulder-area. It can shoot two sets of laserballs at a time, firing two each second. He can also shoot three missals as big as himself out of it as well. Relationships Dr. Doofenshmirtz Perry, a.k.a. "The Platyborg", serves as Doofenshmirtz's loyal second-in-command and Norm Bot Army general. They may have possibly been enemies in the past while Perry had supposedly been an O.W.C.A. agent before he was captured and converted into the evil half-cyborg hybrid he is now. Doofenshmirtz is also quite permissive with Perry, evident of when Perry accidentally stepped on Doof's foot, Doof remains stoic with Perry despite receiving some pain for it. As Platyborg, Perry only obeys and carries out an order given by Doofenshmirtz, never protesting or displaying ambivalence. Perry doesn't even try to stall when it comes to carrying out the order, as he will always try to find a way to succeed and please Doof, who shows him respect in return. Eventually in the end, after Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Perry is relieved of his evil programming and goes back to being Doofenshmirtz's nemesis. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry is presumed to have had an average owner-pet relationship during his status as Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. If he was also a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. before being turned into the Platyborg, it would also be assumed that he cared for the well-being and safety of his owners, like his 1st Dimension self. When his evil was "fried out of him", Perry, in pet mode, greeted his owners the way he usually would and returned to the 2nd Dimension with them, where he presumably restarted his relationship with them. The 2nd Dimension Phineas appears to be pleased with the fact that his pet platypus is now a cyborg, saying that he is "twice as cool" as he was when he was normal. Perry the Platypus The 1st Dimension Perry is Perry's nemesis. Both possess high levels skill and efficiency in combat, making them evenly matched, but his 1st dimension counterpart emerges triumphant from their final battle when he manages to get a foreign electrical jolt into his robotic suit. After the evil is fried out of him, Perry and his 1st dimension counterpart salute each other before he returns to his own dimension to be with his family. Gallery Background Information *Website Summary: **''Years ago, Perry was defeated and captured by Evil Doofenshmirtz and made into a cyborg now called Perry the Platyborg, general of his army. He enforces the rule of Evil Doofenshmirtz with an iron fist and has no recollection of his past life with his owners Phineas and Ferb.'' *The scene where he replaces his hand with a mace could be a reference to the scene in the original Transformers series, in which Megatron retracts his hand and creates an Energon mace *Doofenshmirtz-2 making Perry-2 a robot slave is similar to how Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik roboticizes Mobians to become his slaves in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons and comic books. In fact, in the Saturday morning cartoon and comics, Sonic's beloved pet dog, Muttski, was one of the earliest victims of roboticization, much like what happened to Perry-2. The comics later had Muttski's free will restored despite still being trapped in a robotic body, also similar to Perry-2. *Perry-2's chatter is deeper than Perry-1. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" es:Perry el Ornitorrinco (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Perry o Ornitorrinco (2ª Dimensão) Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:P Category:Perry Lookalikes Category:Cyborgs Category:Pets Category:Perry the Platypus